I Don't Believe You
by OthPrettyGirl
Summary: Lucas has set up his new life in LA with Peyton & Sawyer, but its not long until he starts to miss Brooke. Will he come back to Tree Hill, and distrupt her new life, or will he stay away, and let Brooke finally be happy? Only time will tell ...
1. AN

Author's Note

Okay, so forget all season 6 and 7, this is my take on what could have happened after Lucas had a dream about picking Peyton, had baby Sawyer and moved away.

This is my first story, so please review, so I can get a better understanding of where to take this story.

I had this idea that I wanted to write a story, which would give all Brucas fans, like me, away of finally moving away from them, and letting Brooke be happier with Julian, because after all, we all know Brooke is nobody's second choice, or second best.

I hope you all like it, but feedback is much welcome! Thanks xxx


	2. Chapter 1

_I Don't Believe You_

Chapter 1

"_Three simple Cards. Three beautiful ladies. It's real simple son. All you got to do is pick one."_

"_Alright."_

"_Just follow the heart"_

…

"_Come on now son. Three Queens, three choices. _**_Just follow the heart_**_**."**_

"_That's the one."_

Lucas Scott opened his eyes, searching for some light in the dark bedroom. He turned his head to see a faint light coming from the living room next door. He got up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he followed the glow.

He walked in the room and saw that the T.V was on, very quietly. That was the only light in the room. Apart from the low noises on screen, it was silent.

"Hey, did we wake you?" Peyton asked, lifting her head from the cushion, so she could see her husband standing next to the sofa which she lay on.

"No, a dream woke me up" Lucas answered, a small smile appearing on his lips as he turned to see his wife lying on the sofa.

Peyton giggled softly at her husband, and she patted the seat, inviting him to sit next to her.

"A nightmare?" She asked, as he sat down.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. He couldn't remember the dream exactly, but he didn't want to. A part of him was telling him to forget it. He gave in and listened to the voice in his head, putting his dream aside.

"Anyway it doesn't matter now. Why are you up?" He asked, glancing at the clock that revelled that the time was 6:23am.

"She was crying because she was getting hungry." Peyton said, smiling down at her baby, Sawyer, who was wrapped up in a blanket, resting in her arms.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear her." Lucas apologised whilst putting his arm around Peyton and Sawyer.

All of a sudden a strong flashback came flooding through Lucas' mind. One he hadn't really thought about before. Something that was triggered by the dream he had just had, and just remembered that moment. The dream where he had to pick between the three women he loved. The dream that he had many months ago. The dream that had made Lucas certain that Peyton was the one he wanted to marry. The dream that had come back unexpectedly minutes ago. That dream now had Lucas questioning, if after months of leaving Tree Hill, picking Peyton was in fact the right choice.

Lucas sat there, cuddling his wife and child, trying to shake the flashback of himself sitting on a sofa, arm around someone he hadn't seen in a few months, and cuddling baby Angie. That woman's face filled his head. Her dark brown coloured hair that was the length of her shoulders, her beautiful hazel eyes, her cute childlike dimples. Lucas sighed, feeling very guilty for that fact that he was starting to regret choosing Peyton. He began to feel afraid that once again he was falling in love with Brooke Davis.

...

"Brooke, come on were gonna be late!" Julian shouted, knocking three times on the bathroom door.

Brooke threw the door open and almost ran into him.

"Sorry" She said, leaning on the bathroom doorframe to get her balance back.

He took a step back, looking at the long black dress she wore. He then looked at her hair, noting how she had it down, and curled it in perfect rings, and he fringe was parted to the side. Finally he looked at her eyes. Her long black eyelashes and the black eyeliner that were applied with precision outlined her wide brown eyes. A grin spread across his face.

"What's so funny? Do I look a mess?" Brooke asked frantically, turning back to the bathroom to start her look all over again. She began to close the door, but Julian was right behind her, and he put his foot in between the door and the doorframe, stopping it from closing.

"You look perfect." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the bathroom. They walked hand in hand out of the apartment. Brooke had turned scarlet red after Julian's compliment, yet they both had smiles on their faces.

A long black limousine was waiting for them both outside.

"Don't forget were picking up Nate and Haley on the way." Brooke informed Julian, as he opened the door for her.

"I've already told the driver. Brooke you're worrying too much. It's not even a big deal. Just think of it as any normal night." He joked closing the door once she got in. He walked around to the other side of the limousine and climbed in.

"I can't believe you just said that your first premiere isn't a big deal!" Brooke almost shouted.

"Brooke" Julian began to moan, until Brooke interrupted him.

"No, it's a huge deal!" She corrected herself. Julian rolled his eyes and stretched his arm out so he could put it around Brooke, as they left to pick up Nathan and Haley for the night out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Smile guys." Julian said, as a group of photographers began to take pictures of Julian and his friends.

Julian had one arm around Brooke's waste, and the other around Haley who was holding hands with Nathan. The four began to smile at the cameras, and they all changed their positions and poses with each flash.

"Wow, were vain" Nathan joked as they continued to walk down the red carpet, and into the limousine that was waiting near the huge crowds of photographers, reporters and fans.

"Well it's not everyday people want to take our picture." Haley added, as she took her seat in the car next to Nathan.

"Who said they wanted your picture?" Brooke added playfully.

"Absolutely!" Julian agreed, laughing.

"Yeah it was Julian they wanted." Nathan said, lightly punching Julian's shoulder.

"No, I didn't mean me. I was on about the lovely brunette over here." Julian said softly.

"Aww that's so sweet." Haley said laughing, and then winking at Julian and Brooke.

"Yeah, I meant you too Hales." Julian added.

The rest of the journey home was filled with chatter about how amazing Julian's premiere was. The night had turned out perfectly, and Julian's movie he directed was very popular with its audience.

The limousine pulled up outside the Scott's house. Nathan and Haley both climbed out.

"Thanks for a great night guys, we have had a lovely time. Well done Julian!" Haley congratulated, before shutting the limousine door behind her.

"Thanks guys. See you tomorrow." Nathan shouted as the car drove off, taking Julian and Brooke back to their apartment.

"I'm so proud of you." Brooke said, once they got inside the apartment. She put her purse on the table, and took out her camera to look at all the pictures she had taken of the night.

Julian came and stood behind Brooke so he could too look at the pictures.

"Thank you for coming. It made tonight perfect." He told her.

"I love you." She simply replied, as she turned around and hugged him.

"I love you too." He whispered.

...

"Lucas! Lucas get up!" Peyton's voice boomed through the house.

It was 1:15pm and Lucas was still in bed. He wasn't asleep, but he was concentrating on his thoughts. Just like he had been doing everyday this week, since he had been thinking about choosing Peyton to spend the rest of his life with.

Peyton stomped into their room, and opened the curtains, letting the bright daylight fill the room. This caused Lucas to groan, and cover his eyes with his pillow.

"For god sakes Luke, you've been like this all week!" Peyton shouted, as she yanked the pillow from Lucas' hands.

"I told you, I don't feel well." Lucas moaned.

Peyton stood with her hands on her hip, waiting for a better excuse than the one she was getting.

"Lucas's your not ill, you are just lazy!" Peyton verified, with a disgraced look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Luke apologised.

"I've just needed some time, to think." He continued.

Peyton took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Lucas. She put her hand on his face, and let a small smile show on her lips.

"I know, sometimes I just need a little time to myself too. I mean these last few months have been hard, but were just starting off as a family. We are still learning how to be parents. Give it a year or so, when Sawyer's walking and talking, and we would have all settled down." Peyton said, her voice now quiet and soft.

Lucas got up, and he kissed Peyton lightly on the forehead. He then went to the bathroom to get ready.

"I'm taking you both out for some lunch!" Lucas said to his wife, smiling to her before shutting the bathroom door. Peyton smiled to herself, happy to see her husband back to normal again.

Lucas felt guilty about hurting his wife, so he made a huge effort to have a good day, just the three of them. He didn't want to upset Peyton, or ruin everything they have together, but he knew he had to see Brooke, and soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey it's Hales" Haley said, when the other end of the phone call picked up.

"Hey Haley, haven't seen you all in a while." Peyton said, smiling once she heard Haley's voice.

"I know, how's LA?" Haley asked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar in the Kitchen.

"Great, were all okay. So how was Julian's premier on Friday night?" Peyton asked.

"Amazing! We didn't know how talented Julian was until we watched his movie. Seriously you will have to watch it. Anyway before I forget what I called for, its Brooke's birthday on Wednesday." Haley said, trying to concentrate now.

"Yeah I've already got her present." Peyton replied smiling as she remembered the present she had made for Brooke. It was a large, cream coloured photo album. On the front in gold letters it said 'Brooke P Davis' Inside it was filled with many pictures of Brooke and all her friends. Starting from when she was little, to her high school years, up to more recent ones that Peyton could get.

"Yeah Nathan and I have got her presents too. Jamie painted her a picture as well." Haley said, smiling.

"Anyway were having a party for her, Friday night. Can you all come?" Haley asked.

"Absolutely! Sounds like a great night. I think it would do me and Lucas some good to visit Tree Hill again. I think Luke's missing you all." Peyton laughed.

"We miss you as well, all three of you. But we will see you Friday." Haley told her.

"Sounds great Hales. See you soon." Peyton said, bringing the conversation to an end.

"Yeah, can't wait. Bye!" Haley added finally before putting the phone down.

...

Skills and Nathan were at the River court, playing basketball.

"Admit it, I kicked ya ass!" Nathan joked, patting Skills on the back.

"I wouldn't go that far." Skills replied, laughing.

"Want a rematch? I'll still win." Nathan asked smugly.

Just as the guys were about to start, Julian's car pulled up next to them.

"Hey, glad you're here Nate. I need some advice." Julian said, as he got out of his car, and started to walk over to Nathan and Skills.

"Hey man!" Skills greeted.

"Hey, how can I help?" Nathan asked.

"Well, it's Brooke's birthday on Wednesday and well …" Julian took a deep breath before he continued.

"… Well, I'm thinking about proposing to Brooke." He finished, looking nervous as he waited for his friends reactions.

"Julian that's great!" Nathan said, putting his arm around Julian, as he patted him on his back.

"Wait, she has to say yes first." Skills said laughing, but he too gave Julian a pat on the back.

"Yeah I know, that's what I'm worried about. I don't want to ruin everything we have now." Julian confessed.

"Julian seriously, Brooke Davis deserves someone special, and I think that someone is you man." Nathan said honestly.

Both he and Julian put there heads down, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Thanks Nate." Julian said.

"But anyway, I need your help to get the perfect ring." He continued quickly before they both got more uncomfortable.

"Sure thing! When do you wanna go?" Nathan asked, happy that Julian asked for his advice.

"Whenever you're free really." Julian answered

"I'm gonna wait until the party on Friday." Julian carried on, biting his bottom lip as he started to feel nervous about the upcoming event.

Skills sniggered, under his breath.

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"What?" Julian demanded, trying to remember what he had said to make Skills laugh at him.

"Nothing. I just find it funny how nervous you are." Skills laughed.

Nathan smacked Skill's shoulder with the back of his hand. Julian smiled, realising how he had came across to the guys.

"Plus, you're going to propose to Brooke, at her party, in front of everyone!" Skills clarified.

"Well that was the plan." Julian agreed, anxious now to what Skill's had to say about his idea.

"What if she says no?" Skills joked.

"She won't say no!" Nathan interrupted.

"She might, and how stupid would you look then." Skills shrugged.

Julian stood still for a minute, taking in all that Nathan and Skills had said. He knew that proposing to Brooke could ruin everything they had together if she said no. But he also knew that is she said yes, he would be the happiest man alive, and he would make sure everyday Brooke would be happy too.

"I'm just saying; think about this before you go rushing into it." Skills said.

"I think she will probably agree to marry you though. I mean, she's crazy enough to go out with you, so what difference would marriage make." Skills finished, laughing now.

Nathan joined in, before adding "Nah man, I'm sure you will be fine."

The laughter shortly stopped, as Skills and Nathan both waited to see if Julian had decided to go through with proposing or not.

"I've thought a lot about this, and this is what I want. Brooke is who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm gonna go ahead and ask her." He sighed.

"Let's just hope she says yes." He added finally.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Happy birthday B. Davis!" Peyton almost shouted joyfully to Brooke as she greeted her over the phone.

"P Sawyer! It must be my birthday, it's not everyday I hear from my best friend." Brooke responded playfully in her raspy voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry I can't be with you for you're birthday, but maybe we can come and see you sometime next month." Peyton said, smiling to herself. She wanted to surprise Brooke by being there for the surprise party in two days, so she had lead Brooke to believe she was to busy to see her.

"Oh don't worry about that Peyton, I'm just so glad to hear from you. It feels like it's been months rather than days since we last spoke." Brooke said, thinking about how busy these past few months had been for her a work, and how she hadn't had the time to keep up with her best friend.

" I guess we have both been busy lately, but I will see you as soon as I can. I hope you have a lovely birthday with Haley and Nathan, and of course Julian." Peyton giggled.

" Well you will have to wait until we next see each other to know all the gossip with me and Julian." Brooke teased.

"God we all miss you, and you know I love you B Davis." Peyton laughed softly.

"Thanks Peyton, I miss you all too, and I love you P Sawyer. Bye." Brooke said, with a smile.

Brooke put down the phone, and got up off the sofa. She checked the time again, like she had been doing every 5 minutes since she woke up, one hour ago. Her watched revealed it was 8:30am.

"Hum" She sighed, placing her hand on her hips.

She started pacing back and forth, wondering where Julian was. When she woke up this morning Julian wasn't there. Brooke had tried to call his cell phone several times, but it remained switched off.

She checked her watch one last time, before grabbing her keys from the counter, and headed for the door. She was about to open it, but Julian got there first, and opened the door to their apartment on a startled Brooke.

"Oh you scared the hell out of me then." Brooke giggled, slightly embarrassed.

She stepped back, letting Julian come in, before shutting the door behind him. In his hands he carried a bouquet of red roses, and a rather large bag with the words 'Happy Birthday' on it.

"Happy Birthday Brooke." He said, as he kissed her forehead. He walked over to the sofa, grabbing her hand on the way, pulling her along with him. They both took a seat as Julian handed Brooke her flowers.

Brooke took the flowers from him, and put them to her nose so she could smell the sweet fragrance. She sighed lightly, as she lifted her head up to see Julian.

"Thank you. They're gorgeous." She sighed smiling, before taking another quick smell of the flowers. She then placed them down on the coffee table next to her.

"Now for the rest of your presents." Julian told her, excited to what she would think about all the gifts he had got her.

He handed her the bag, and she took it of him shaking her head in disapproval. Brooke didn't like it much when people spent money and made a fuss over her. Julian just laughed back and urged her to open her presents. She sighed and opened the gift bag. Five packages, all different sizes, wrapped in pink paper. She took a parcel out, and gently ripped the paper off. She took the item out and held it up in front of her. In her hands she held a red, long cocktail dress.

"Julian, you shouldn't have. It gorgeous but this must have cost you a fortune!" Brooke said, shaking her head. She couldn't stop herself from smiling though as she continued to look at the fabric she was holding.

Julian just smiled as he passed her another gift.

Eventually Brooke had finished opening her presents and she had admired them all. Julian had given Brooke, a red dress, earrings, a heart necklace, her favourite perfume and shoes that matched her new dress. Haley had gone with Julian a couple of weeks before Brooke's birthday, to help him pick Brooke's presents.

"You really didn't have to spend all this money on me. I love all my gifts though. Thank you." Brooke smiled, as she put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Julian hugged her back, pleased that she liked her presents.

"Oh, before I forget, where were you this morning?" Brooke asked, remembering how she had been pacing around the apartment, wondering where he was, just half an hour ago.

"I left the presents at Nathan and Haley's, because I wanted them to be a surprise." Julian answered, standing up as he heard the door bell ring. It was Nathan, Haley and Jamie, with a bag of birthday presents for Brooke.

"Speak of the devils." Julian laughed, as he greeted them inside.

...

"To Brooke!" Julian, Nathan, Haley and Jamie all cheered, raising their glasses together.

Everyone was enjoying their meal at the Italian restaurant, celebrating Brooke's 23rd birthday. Haley had taken Brooke out, shopping, they had a good day, buying clothes, and catching up on all the latest gossip. Brooke didn't know that she and her friends were going out for dinner, so she was surprised when Haley drove her to the restaurant, instead of to her apartment, after they had finished their day out.

An embarrassed Brooke took a sip of her wine, before clearing her throat.

"Well, this has been an amazing day, and I want to thank you all, not only for my beautiful gifts, but mostly for being my friends, as corny as it sounds, I love you guys, and I don't know where I'd be without you all. Thank you for making today special for me." Brooke softly said, after everyone had finished their meals.

Julian stood, kissed Brooke on the forehead, and walked to the waiter to pay for the meal. In his absents, the conversation rapidly turned to Brooke and Julian.

"Brooke, you and Julian and perfect, everything seems to be going so good for you both, and we couldn't be happier." Haley said, with Nathan and Jamie nodding along in agreement.

"I know, things have been so great, I don't know what to say, I love him." Brooke said with a smile.

Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and gave it a light squeeze, smiling back.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay, guys we have exactly …, Three minutes until Julian arrives with Brooke!" Haley said loudly to everyone, as she glanced at her watch.

The entire room of guests, started moving frantically around Nathan and Hayley's house, adding the finishing decorations to the room, and getting into their hiding places.

Moments later, Julian pulled up outside the Scott's house, with Brooke sat next to him, wearing her new outfit he had brought her for her birthday.

"I thought we were going to meet a producer about your movie" Brooke asked confused.

"That's why you told me to dress up." Brooke said looking down and her new dress.

"We are, I just need to borrow some cufflinks of Nathan." Julian said pointing to his shirt, which indeed had no cufflinks in place.

"Oh, okay then, want me to stay here" Asked Brooke.

Julian glanced at his watch, 7:30pm, bang on.

"No, come in with me, you may as well say hello to Hales why were here." He said, a smile appearing on his face.

They both got out of the car, and in the corner of his eye he saw the curtain flinch at the window, and the lights go off. He held in a laugh.

"Are they in? The house looks dark." Brooke asked, curious.

Julian opened the front door, and pulled Brooke into the dark, quiet living room. He let out a small cough in his throat, and suddenly the whole room seemed to come alive.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered, as someone turned the lights on.

Brooke stood with her mouth wide open, speechless.

The room was decorated with candles, flowers, balloons, and banners. On a table in the back of the room, there was a huge birthday cake surrounded by more food, and bags of presents.

Brooke looked around, a huge grin appearing on her face as she met the eyes of all of her friends. Then she saw Peyton, barging her way through the crowd, her arms wide open.

"Oh my god! Peyton!" Brooke almost screamed, running into her best friends arms.

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped as the friends were once again reunited.

After the hugs and greetings with everyone, Julian silenced the room, for Brooke to make a quick speech to all of her guests.

"Well, what can I say, what a surprise!" Brooke said laughing. The guests started laughing along too.

"I honestly wasn't expecting this, but I just want to say thank you so much, to you all, thank you for being here. I love you all. All I can say now is, enjoy the party!" Brooke said, making everyone cheer along with enthusiasm.

She linked hands with Julian, and let him guide her to Nathan and Haley. Peyton followed, with Lucas slowly trailing behind with Sawyer in his arms.

"Thank you both so much." Brooke said, throwing her arms around them both.

By this point, both Peyton and Lucas had joined them.

"Luke!" Brooke squealed, as he passed Sawyer to Peyton, and hugged Brooke.

"Brook Davis, it's been too long." He whispered smiling.

The reunited gang all started talking and laughing at memories. Shortly, more friends were joining the conversations. This was the perfect time for Julian and Nathan to move away from Brooke. Once sure she wasn't in view, Nathan passes Julian a small squared box.

"You ready man?" Nathan asked, biting his lip, nervous for his friend.

Julian opened the box, and looked at the ring he and Nathan had picked out earlier in the week. He smiled, remembering how long it had taken them to find a ring they both agreed would be perfect for Brooke.

"I'm ready." Julian said closing the box, and putting it in his trouser pocket.

"Nice call on the ring, by the way." He added, laughing.

Nathan too laughed.

"We found the right one in the end." He joked, and turned Julian to face Brooke's direction.

We a light push from Nathan, Julian had started walking over towards Brooke. Everyone around her, knowing what was about to come, parted slightly, leaving a clean line for Julian. Brooke looked up, to see Julian looking straight at her. He held his hand out to her, which she took, and the then pulled her away from her friends, and stopped her in the centre of the room.

A confused Brooke, looked around giggling, as she saw a wide circle of space had been created around her and Julian. A moment later, Julian got down on one knee. Brooke looked at his face, and with realisation, she gasped.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucas pushed himself forward, nudging a few people out of the way, so he could clearly see what was happening. His face dropped as he saw Julian pull the box from out his pocket.

Brooke gasped again, and Julian opened the box revealing the ring, but this time, Lucas gasped too.

Nathan was stood on the opposite side of the room, with Haley. He had noticed his brother's reaction, and almost as if Lucas could feel his brothers eyes, glaring at him, he pulled his eyes away from Brooke and Julian, and looked at his brother. Lucas instantly knew Nathan had seen the clear disappointment in his face when Julian pulled out the ring. Lucas was first to drop the silent connection between himself and his brother. He cowardly moved back slowly, and stood next to Peyton.

From then on he kept his eyes on the centre of the room, watching Brooke and Julian, he refused to look up again to see his brothers angry expression.

"Brooke." Julian said silently, with a smile on his face. He had on hand holding Brooke's, and the other holding the box with the ring.

"Brooke." He said again, this time he took a deep breath. He looked at Nathan for support, as he couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous.

Nathan, who had now stopped glaring at Lucas, had his attention back to Julian and Brooke. He met Julian's gaze and gave him a wink for support.

"Right," Julian said, sighing. He shook his head and let out a small laugh before continuing.

"I'm so nervous, as you can tell, but here goes. Brooke I love you, you mean the world to me, and if you will let me I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make you happy, because everyday I spend with you, I realise how happy you make me, and how much I love you. I don't know what else I can say, to show you how much you mean to me. Would you do me the honours, of becoming my wife?" Julian asked, gushing, the whole time looking into Brooke's eyes.

The room was suddenly filled with the guests quietly saying 'Aww' to each other, as they admired Julian's proposal.

Brooke used her free hand to wipe a tear away from her eye. She had to clear her throat, and take a deep breath before she answered.

"You don't have to say anything else. That was perfect." Brooke whispered, another tear slowly poured down her cheek.

"I love you, and I've never been as happy as I am now with you, in my whole life. Of course I want to marry you!" Brooke said, her voice breaking, as more tears poured down her face.

The guest all cheered, throwing their arms in the air, and hugging each other.

Julian, placed the ring on Brooke's finger, and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up, he span her around a couple of times laughing, then placed her back down.

"Thank you." He whispered, a tear of his own poured down his face, as he placed his lips on Brooke's.

The guests all ran around the couple, congratulating them.

Everyone had moved, apart from Lucas. He stayed fixed in his place. He saw Peyton with her arms around Brooke, look around at him, meeting her eyes; he began to walk forward, to congratulate Brooke. However, something hard soon grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place.

"'I've never been as happy as I am now with you, than I have in my whole life." Nathan's voice whispered hard, in Lucas' ear, as he quoted what Brooke had just told Julian.

Lucas' head dropped, and he turned to face his brother.

"Don't Luke." Nathan said stern.

"Don't do this, you can't. You heard her, we all did, she loves him. She's finally happy. She's finally let somebody in again, since you messed with her heart. I will not let you ruin his for her. Think about Peyton, about Sawyer. Don't ruin what you have with them." Nathan whispered in Lucas' ear again, so nobody could hear.

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and closed it again. Nathan saw a glance of pain cross his brother's face, and he put his arm on his shoulder again, this time, for comfort.

"I'm gonna help you get through this, whatever _this _is. It's gonna be okay Luke." Nathan said finally, as he saw Peyton with Sawyer, walking over.

Nathan smiled at Peyton as he passed her, before going over to congratulate Brooke and Julian.

"Luke?" Peyton asked, as Lucas had his back turned.

On hearing Peyton's voice, Lucas span around, and forced a smile.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you been over yet?" Peyton asked confused.

"Oh, I was waiting for it to die down a bit, to many excited people over there." Lucas said, laughing, and he nodded to the direction of people jumping up and down, laughing, hugging and crying with each other.

"Too much drama." Lucas laughed again, hoping to convince his wife.

It worked.

"Aww, don't be mean. Look at how happy she is. I've not seen her like this in a long time. Brooke and Julian. Who would have thought they'd be each others soul mates." Peyton said, resting her head on Lucas' shoulder, as she watched her best friend hugging and laughing, her fiancé.

Lucas put his arm around his wife and baby.

"Yeah. Soul mates." He whispered, fighting back tears.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey Brooke, its Luke, listen I want to tal_"

"Hey Luke, its Julian, Brooke just popped to the shop, want me to give her a message?" Julian interrupted.

"No, I'll call later." Later snapped, putting the phone down.

Julian looked at the dead phone, confused, about Lucas' attitude. Oh well, he thought shrugging, putting the phone on the counter.

"Nathan?" Luke asked, making sure he was talking to the right person this time.

"Luke is that you? Nathan's gone to the River Court with Jamie, you okay?" Haley asked.

"Is nobody I need to talk to here?" Lucas hissed, getting annoyed now.

"Sorry I'm not good enough for you to talk to." Haley said lightly, trying to cheer Lucas up, as she sensed from his voice that something was bothering him.

"I'm sorry Hales; I just really needed to talk to Nate that's all. Could you leave him a message for me?" Luke asked, his voice was now calm.

"Of course." Haley replied.

"Tell him to call me back, I need to talk to him, I almost did something stupid, I need him to talk me out of doing it again." Lucas said, his voice trailing of at the end.

"Okay." Haley said, concerned.

"Lucas, what did you almost do? Is everything okay? Talk to me Luke." Haley's voice got more rushed and urgent.

"Nothing, don't worry Hales, I'm fine." Lucas reassured her, as he put down the phone.

"I'm fine." He repeated to himself, putting his head in his hands, before his eyes began to fill with tears. He thought of how just minutes ago, he was about to tell Brooke he was in love with her. Ruin everything with Peyton, ruin Brooke's life. How could he be such an idiot?

He sat on the floor, and cried to himself, for an hour, stopping just in time for when Peyton returned from the shops with Sawyer.

Pull yourself together Lucas! He thought. You can't keep doing this to yourself, get a grip!

- "Hey, it's Brooke!" Jamie shouted to his parents when he opened the door.

"How's my little man?" Brooke asked, stepping inside the house, and kissing Jamie on the forehead.

"I'm fine. Can I see it? Please can I see it again?" Jamie was asking jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, but remember, it's our treasure, nobody else's." Brooke teased, as she held her hand, with the engagement ring, out to Jamie.

He grabbed hold of her hand, and his eyes lit up.

"It looks even bigger than it did yesterday. I want one!" He said, fascinated on the ring.

"Come on Jamie, not again, poor Brooke's gonna stop coming here if you keep showing more interest in her ring, rather than her." Haley said, as she walked with Nathan to see Brooke.

"Nah, she'll still come everyday, to show it off." Nathan teased.

Brooke's mouth opened wide, teasing, trying to look shocked, as if insulted.

"Nathan Scott, I'm insulted. No I will not- Okay yes I will!" Brooke said laughing, waving her hand with the ring about, smiling. Everyone laughed along.

"So, is it too soon to ask when the big day is?" Haley asked, pulling Brooke along with her into the lounge.

"That's what I'm here to talk about. Got anything planned, 3 months today?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"3 months? You don't waste any time do you?" Haley asked, amazed.

"Why wait?" Brooke said, smiling.

"True. I think its great Brooke. We will definitely be there." Haley said putting her arms around Brooke's neck.

"We I was kinda hoping you would say yes to coming, because after all, your one of my bridesmaids." Brooke said, realising her hold on Haley, so she could see her reaction.

Haley's face lit up, like her son's had done, and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Brooke, I'd love to! Thank you so much." Haley said, throwing her arms around Brooke again.

- "Too fruity." Brooke said, shaking her head.

"Too much like strawberry. Brooke said, moving to the next table.

"To-" Brooke began, before Julian interrupted her.

"Brooke, that was a fruit cake, and that was a strawberry cake, before you say anything, this is a Vanilla cake." Julian said, pulling Brooke closer to him, laughing.

"I know, but our wedding cake has to be perfect." Brooke said, picking up a spoon, to try a 4th sample of cake.

"It will be, but don't worry about it. What ever cake we have, the day will still be perfect. You know why? Because I love you, and just by you being there, you would have made my day already." Julian said softly, kissing Brooke lightly on the forehead. He pulled her to another table, scooped some of the cake on a spoon, and handed it to Brooke. She tasted it, and her eyes widened.

"That's … that is,… that's the one." She said, lifting the card next to the cake to read the label.

"Triple Chocolate cake, with Vanilla icing." Julian said, reading over her shoulder.

"Not the traditional cake, but hey, since when have we been traditional?" Julian asked, teasing.

"Exactly. That's the one." Brooke said, leaning closer to Julian to kiss him.

"I told you, everything's going to be perfect." He whispered, kissing her back.


End file.
